Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Dookoła Wikii: gry RPG
center|550px Początki RPG sięgają roku 1974, kiedy to na sklepowe półki trafiło Dungeons & Dragons opublikowane przez Tactical Studies Rules. D&D, jak i kolejne gry z tej serii, zainspirowały wielu innych twórców, a także przyczyniły się do powstania komputerowych RPG, niejednokrotnie korzystających z podobnej mechaniki i świata gry. Rozkwit gatunku przypadł jednak dopiero na lata 80., w których to m.in. zapoczątkowano serie Ultima i Final Fantasy. Dużo innych klasyków gatunku ma swój początek w latach 90. i na początku następnej dekady. Z czasów tych pochodzą takie tytuły jak Baldur's Gate, Gothic czy pierwsze trzy części The Elder Scrolls. DW- gry RPG-1.jpg DW-gry RPG-2.png DW-gry RPG-3.jpg DW-gry RPG-4.jpg DW-gry RPG-5.jpg Zajrzyjmy do zasobów Wikii! Light22: : Hej, jestem Light22, na Gothicpedię trafiłem we wrześniu 2013 roku, pamiętam, że przechodziłem wtedy po raz pierwszy spin-off serii Gothic, Arcanię i nie mogłem sobie poradzić z pewnym zadaniem, wpisałem więc w wyszukiwarce jego nazwę i tak znalazłem się na Gothicpedii, gdzie załozyłem konto i od czerwca 2014 roku do dziś jestem administratorem. Seria Gothic jest moim faworytem w grach RPG, cieszę się, że mimo upływu wielu lat od zaprzestania jej kontynuowania wciąż znajdą się fani dzielący się wiedzą na jej temat, to wspaniałe! : Seria Gothic została zapoczątkowana w 2001 roku, jako pierwszy produkt studia Piranha Bytes. Uzyskała wielką sławę wśród gier RPG, zwłaszcza w Polsce, Niemczech i Rosji, z pewnością nie ma fana tego gatunku, który co najmniej jej nie kojarzy. Najważniejsze aspekty tej gry: swoboda, swoboda i jeszcze raz swoboda! Świat jaki ta gra oferowała był fenomenalny i swoim klimatem nadal przewyższa wiele dzisiejszych produkcji. Tego nie da się opisać słowami, po prostu każdy musi zagrać sam, aby dowiedzieć się, jak piękny jest ten świat i jak wiele oferuje. : Po pierwszej części przyszła pora na Gothic II. Wiele frakcji do wyboru, masa zadań pobocznych, wiele postaci niezależnych i masa mrocznych lokacji, dzięki którym czasem czułem się jak w horrorze. I o ile jedynka była wspaniała, tak dwójki przez długi czas nic nie było w stanie pobić, aż do czasu nadejścia Gothic 3. Tak, ta przez wielu fanów znienawidzona część serii. Już po postawieniu pierwszej stopy na kontynencie (wcześniejsze części działy się na wyspie Khorinis, która wchodziła w tereny należące do Królestw Myrtany) można było udać się gdziekolwiek. Albo były to piasczyste tereny Varantu, okupowane przez bogatych Asasynów, kulturą przypominających Arabów, albo Myrtana, krainy o klimacie charakterystycznym dla naszej części Europy, której sytuacja jest nieciekawa. Kraj ten prawie w całości schylił czoła przed orkowym najeźdźcą z mroźnej północy, już tylko stolica razem z królem stawia rozpaczliwy opór. : Po Gothic 3 stworzono jeszcze dodatek do niego, a następnie wtedy kontynuację, dziś już tylko z powodów prawnych spin-offa serii Gothic – Arcanię. Niestety, świat w niej nie jest już otwarty, tylko ograniczony przez liczne góry i wzniesienia, które cechują Wyspy Południowe – archipelag, na którym rozgrywa się akcja gry (w jego skład wchodzą wyspy Argaan, Torgaan, Korshaan i Feshyr). Nie kieruje się w niej już tym samym bohaterem co w pierwszych trzech częściach serii, a nowym, początkowo tylko pasterzem w małej osadzie, który z czasem stanie się jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół nowego króla… xenonisbad: : Witajcie, jestem xenonisbad i jestem administratorem Risenpedii. Dołączyłem do tej wiki 31 sierpnia 2014 roku, tuż po ukończeniu gry Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów, ponieważ była ona mocno wybrakowana. Jako fan gier studia Piranha Bytes postanowiłem pomóc w rozwoju Risenpedii i jak się okazało, zostałem tutaj na dłużej. 8 października tego samego roku dostałem prawa administratora, które posiadam aż do dzisiaj. : Risen to zapoczątkowana w 2009 seria gier action RPG studia Piranha Bytes, twórców słynnej serii Gothic. W świecie Risena człowiek wygnał bogów ze swojego świata, co przebudziło Tytanów oraz Władców Tytanów, których potęga oraz chęć władzy doprowadziła ludzkość na skraj wymarcia. Gdy po przedwcześnie wydanym Gothic 3 studio pokłóciło się ze swoim dotychczasowym wydawcą, postanowili oni odejść od niego i dołączyli wtedy do Deep Silver, z którym są do dzisiaj. Razem z nim wydali już trzy części serii, z których każdą uważam za swoiste dzieło sztuki. : To, co najbardziej podoba mi się w Risenie, to klimat, dbanie o szczegóły oraz różnorodność zadań, jakie przyszło mi wykonać. Chociaż nie są to wielomilionowe produkcje, mają one swój urok, którego często dzisiaj brakuje we współczesnych grach RPG, w których światy są niespójne, zadania powtarzalne, a ścieżki i lasy puste niczym butelka rumu pozostawiona bez opieki w bezpośredniej okolicy piratów ;) Chociaż żaden z Risenów nie może pochwalić się ogromnym światem, powalającą grafiką czy budowaną z rozmachem kampanią reklamową, to właśnie ta seria została przeze mnie uznana za wartą porządnej wiki jej poświęconej. : Risenpedia aktualnie bardzo żwawo się rozwija. Od momentu w którym dołączyłem, liczba artykułów na Risenpedii prawie podwoiła swoją liczbę, dzięki czemu już niewiele nam brakuje do osiągnięcia 1500 artykułów, co zapewniło nam to na awans aż o dziesięć miejsc w rankingu ogólnym polskich wiki tylko w ciągu połowy roku. Wynik jest tym bardziej imponujący, iż wcale nie "lecimy w ilość" - poprawiliśmy wiele już istniejących artykułów, a większość nowych jest w pełni opisana i zilustrowana. Freshyy: : The Elder Scrolls Wiki to największe kompendium wiedzy o serii gier i książek o tej samej nazwie. Ciągle się rozwijamy dzięki dużej, pracowitej i współpracującej społeczności. Każda część serii mówi o innym bohaterze i innym zagrożeniu, któremu musi sprostać. : W pierwszej części, Arenie, gracz musi naprawić magiczną Różdżkę Chaosu i pokonać Jagara Tharna, maga, który uwięził Cesarza i się pod niego podszywał. Druga część, Daggerfall, mówi o bohaterze, który na zlecenie Cesarza musi zbadać przyczynę przebudzenia ducha władcy miasta Daggerfall, Lysandusa. W trzeciej części, Morrowind, bohater przybywa do prowincji o tej samej nazwie by działać jako szpieg Cesarza w organizacji Ostrzy. W między czasie odkrywa, że jest Nerevaryjczykiem, wcieleniem Indorila Nerevara, elfickiego bohatera, który musi pokonać złego Dagoth Ura. Czwarta część, zwana Oblivionem, mówi o więźniu, który zostaje uwolniony z lochów podczas ucieczki Cesarza przed skrytobójcami. Gdy zabójcy osiągnęli swój cel, przyszły Czempion Cyrodiil musi znaleźć potomka Cesarza i powstrzymać demony zwane daedrami przed zniszczeniem świata. Skyrim, chyba najbardziej znana część, mówi o więźniu, który po ucieczce z egzekucji odkrywa, że jest Dovahkiinem, czyli mitycznym zabójcą smoków. Musi on zniszczyć ich przywódcę, Pożeracza Światów, Alduina. Na razie ostatnia gra, Online, pokazuje historię, w której gracz próbuje powstrzymać daedrycznego księcia, Molag Bala, przed wciągnięciem świata do jego domeny, Mroźnego Azylu. : Główny wątek w tej serii to jednak tylko przystawka. Mamy jeszcze masę zadań pobocznych, które potrafią być równie ekscytujące. Akcja gry rozgrywa się na planecie Nirn. Występują na niej następujące kontynenty: Tamriel, Yokuda, Pyandonea, Atmora, Akavir, czy Aldmeris. Wszystkie gry jednak mają miejsce na Tamriel, które składa się z następujących prowincji: Hammerfell, dom pustynnych wojowników Redgardów, Wysoka Skała, prowincja należąca do uzdolnionych magicznie Bretonów, Skyrim należące do Nordów, ludzi północy, Morrowind, czyli miejsce zamieszkania dumnych Dunmerów (Mrocznych Elfów), Czarne Mokradła, gdzie żyją przypominający gady Argonianie, Cyrodiil, prowincja wszechstronnych Cesarskich, Puszcza Valen, dom żyjących w zgodzie z naturą Bosmerów (Leśnych Elfów), Elsweyr, czyli miejsce zamieszkania przypominających koty Khajiitów oraz Wyspy Summerset, na których żyją pierwsi osadnicy Tamriel, Altmerowie (Elfy Wysokiego Rodu lub Wysokie Elfy). Na Tamriel żyli niegdyś wymarli już Akavirczycy, Dwemerowie (Krasnoludy), które zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach oraz ludzie Nedyczni, czyli Nede. Dookoła Wikii: gry RPG Gry RPG Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach